


Talk to Me

by shelikescookies



Series: 50 Reasons to have sex [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: Calling the wrong person never felt so right.





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt" taken from How I Met Your Mother's '50 Reasons to have sex' list and I think I'll make a series out of it. 
> 
> That list is a lot of fun!  
>  
> 
> _40) called the wrong person but he was into it anyway_

 

 

“You fucker!”

 

“Oops, missed me.”

 

Man, Jason was almost sad he wore a helmet, that way no one could see his grinning face when he dodged yet another punch from a guy, who Jason was fairly certain was as high as a kite. How he managed to still attack him, was beyond the young man. He _did_ fuck up his deal though. But Jason had to hand it to him, that guy tried to make money with this shit instead of using it for his own - well. Some of it, at least.

 

Too bad that's illegal and he sort of _was_ a vigilante, plus he wasn't exactly the best buddy with drugs, especially those coursing through his streets. So, sorry, filthy criminal barely worth my time, but no one's getting hooked tonight because of you, see you later!

 

Instead of sidestepping the next dash, Jason caught the man midrun, grabbed him by his jacket and flung him head first into the unforgiving brick wall. The crunch was sickening, but it meant Jason did a good job and watching that son of a bitch fall flat on his broken nose was pure art.

 

He was in the middle of zip-tying the unconscious man's hands behind his back as his phone began to ring and Jason frowned. There weren't a whole lot of people who knew his number and his family usually used the comms to talk to each other.

 

Already kind of pissed, he searched through his pockets, following the annoying default ringtone he never bothered to change. His annoyance got ramped up by a hundred once he saw the nickname _Replacement_ flashing on his screen. Deciding Tim could bare a few more seconds, he reached up to unclasp his helmet and tugged it under his arm before he pushed the green button, connecting the call.

 

“The fuck you want, Red? I'm kinda busy here.”

 

Nothing in all of the existing dimensions, timelines and both of his lives could have prepared him for the desperate whimper he heard when he held the phone to his ear. His heart rate spiked and he forgot how to breathe.

 

 _“Oh God…”_ Tim's voice sounded breathless, like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. And God damn fucking Bruce Wayne for conditioning him to immediately expect someone is dying.

 

“Shit, are you okay?”, Jason asked and forgot his anger the second he worried something was wrong. He stepped over the still knocked-out guy on the ground and distanced himself from the scene, attention wholly on Tim.

 

_“Jason, I… I didn't…”_

 

Jason gulped. “You didn't what? Come on, talk to - -” And that's when he heard it. The faint squelching sounds, the fucking panting, and Jason's blood couldn't decide whether to rush to his face or his dick when he realized the reason of Tim's hitched breath wasn't because he was hurt or otherwise in trouble.

 

“Excuse me, are you - are you _masturbating_ right now?”

 

Tim groaned. _“No - I, I mean, I am, but… I - this is a mistake.”_

 

“Wouldn't call it that,” Jason murmured and stopped to look for a way to get to the roof, somewhere where he could talk without having to worry about getting interrupted. He spotted a fire escape and started to ascend. “Wait. What are you doing calling me? You and Superboytoy not a thing anymore?”

 

 _“Screw you, Jay. I… I tried, okay, that was the plan, I must've… nnnh, my finger must've slipped. J and K_ are _pretty close in - ah - the alphabet after all.”_

 

A grin spread on his face and he couldn't unhear the tremor in Tim's voice. Or that the wet noises didn't stop.

 

“I'm not on your speed dial, Timmy? I'm hurt,” he mocked and looked up; just three more stories.

 

But Tim didn't answer and the sounds continued. More and more soft gasps spilled from Tim's lips - _how did they look? Red and swollen from biting? Wet? Did he lick his lips, wanting to get his mouth filled?_ \- and the erratic intakes of air were music to his ears.

 

Finally setting a foot on the roof, Jason would've loved to say his own breathlessness was from the exertion.

 

“You're still going.” It was meant as a question, but he ended up stating the obvious.

 

 _“I can't stop…”_ Tim whined. _Whined._ Because there was no other way to describe it. _“It's not enough…”_

 

“Shit,” Jason cursed under his breath and leaned back against the hip-high railing. “And you're telling me?”

 

_“I'm not. Gonna hang up now and - fuck - we're gonna for-forget this ever happened - -”_

 

“No no no, Timmy, please, don't stop on my behalf.” Jason paused and bit his lip, laughing when he released it. “You can talk to me, y'know?”

 

He heard a stuttering exhale and Jason had to tug at his pants to alleviate some of the pressure.

 

“What are you doing? How are you touching yourself?”, he asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

 

_“My fingers… I'm using my fingers - inside…”_

 

Alright, so, Jason moaned. Sue him.

 

“How many?”

 

_“Two.”_

 

He had to pull the phone away for a moment to take a deep breath and only caught the words _“- - dy came twice.”_ when he put it back to his ear.

 

“And you're only on two fingers?”, he mocked, making sure Tim would hear his delight. “Think you can fit another one? For me?”

 

There was a long stretch of silence where Jason held his breath in anticipation. He didn't dare make a sound in case he missed something on Tim's end.

 

He was rewarded with a hiss, so he told Tim to take it slow, ease them in carefully and soon enough the pain faded away.

 

“You okay?”

 

_“Mhm.”_

 

“Can you push in deeper?”

 

Another few seconds of nothing, but then came a muffled cry that made Jason's mouth water.

 

“Twist them,” he ordered. The next cries were as clear as if he was there with him. He forced his eyes to stay open, not yet willing to give in to the mental image. “Must be tough.”

 

Tim hummed in confusion.

 

Jason chuckled. “Being all alone,” he clarified. “No one there to take care of you. Are you holding your phone?”

 

_“Yes.”_

 

There was a plan forming in his head. “Put it on speaker and lay it on your chest. You're gonna need both of your hands.”

 

It was never more satisfying to hear annoying rustling and fingers brushing over the mic. One last thud and Tim was speaking again.

 

_“What do you want me to do?”_

 

Holy Mother of - -

 

That kid was actually waiting for his commands. His head was reeling from the sheer pleasure he got from this. Controlling Tim's actions while not even being in the same room? After confirming he called him by accident instead of his fucking boyfriend? It was safe to say, Jason was kind of on a power trip right now.

 

He grabbed a fistful of his cargos to ground himself. “Let's get your cock some attention, shall we? I guess it feels pretty neglected right now, whaddaya say.”

 

_“I didn't touch it at all yet.”_

 

“Timmy, you keep surprising me, fuck.” He heard a sigh of relief and Tim's breathing started to accelerate drastically. “Slow down. I don't want you to cum. I still got a lot planned for you.”

 

_“Like what?”_

 

He didn't plan for the genuine smile, that's for sure. “Like, how about you tell me how many fingers you need to make your Supertoy fit.”

 

The bed squeaked under what Jason assumed was Tim squirming. _“I… I don't know. We didn't - haven't had sex yet.”_

 

Jason didn't plan for the five second delay to process those words either. “But you… you've _had_ sex right? There has to be someone who tasted your sweet ass before.”

 

 _“... No. I was never interested in having sex with Steph and… and Kon and I always got - interrupted when we… God, when we were intimate,”_ Tim explained, sounding more and more like he ran a marathon every passing second. But yeah, Jason felt Tim's pain; the superhero-slash-vigilante life wasn't easy to begin with, but with the danger lurking behind every corner, it was hard trying to find a moment for the small pleasures, like relationships and sex. Ask anyone - everybody experienced it at some point.

 

“Are you actually saying what I think you're saying, virgin wonder? You're twenty, Tim!”

 

_“Fuck you, Jason!”_

 

“I wish,” he growled quiet enough for Tim to overhear it. “So, are your hands still moving?”

 

 _“No,”_ he said and sounded positively wrecked. “ _Can I move them?”_

 

“Hmmm,” Jason hummed and tilted his head in thought. “I don't know. _Can you?_ ”

 

Tim groaned. _“_ May _I? Please?”_

 

“Okay, keep fingering yourself. Nice and deep. Let me hear you work them inside. You must be so wet, I could hear you earlier.”

 

_“I am… It feels so good, but… it's not enough.”_

 

“Your fingers not filling your hole like you want to?”

 

He heard clothes shifting; was Tim shaking his head?

 

“You have to feel pretty empty, hm? Tell me, do you own toys?”

 

Tim cried out, probably hit a good spot. _“N-no.”_

 

Jason replayed his cry over and over in his head. God, he wanted to save this phone call. “No, we're going to have to change that, won't we? Listen, if you're a good boy I'll even have a dildo made especially for you.”

 

The kid got where we was going. _“Of your cock?”_ Jason was on the right track - Tim sounded _very_ excited, with a hint of hope.

 

“Would you like that?”, he asked despite Tim's obvious joy. He needed to hear the confirmation.

 

_“Oh yes, please. I want it, Jason. I want it. Ah! I bet it feels great…”_

 

Jason leaned forward to support his weight on his thigh, finally letting his eyes fall closed. And his mind was swarmed with images of Tim in an instant. He saw him lying on his bed, face half-buried in the soft pillows. He wondered if Tim was one of those people who’d rather grabbed the sheets or hold onto his partner. Either way, his face would be flushed down to his chest, warm to the touch. His back in a perfect arch, hips high, constantly craving friction to sate his drooling cock, lying forgotten between his legs. Legs Jason desperately wanted wrapped around his waist.

 

_Would Tim want him to cum inside?_

 

Tim's moans made his own breath come faster. “You already found your prostate, right, Timmy?”

 

_“Mhm…”_

 

“Good, because I want you to touch it and keep at it until you're close. Can you tell me when you're about to come?”

 

_“Yes, Jason.”_

 

His cock gave an eager twitch at the sound of his name, only made worse - better - by the following shout. Jason answered with a grunt of his own.

 

Tim grew louder and louder still until Jason was sure he was gonna cum any second now, but the kid started begging. _“Fuck me, Jason - fuck me, please!”_

 

He had no idea when he began thrusting into the air, but he did and he wanted _more_. “Are you coming?”

 

_“So close, I - I can't, I - need you, okay, please Jason, promise? I need you now!”_

 

“Soon, baby, let me take care of you first. You can do it,” he promised, biting back his own groans so he wouldn't miss a single word from Tim.

 

_“I need your help - -”_

 

“You can do it,” he repeated, noticing a slight tremor in his voice. If Tim was this hot just on the phone, how would it be actually being there?

 

_“Jay - -”_

 

“Come for me, Tim, _now._ ”

 

A scream ripped from Tim's throat, almost instantly sounding muffled as his phone presumably slipped off his chest from how much he was shaking. Or curling in on himself. Or turning on his stomach to present himself with the last of his strength.

 

Jason didn't say a word for the duration of his orgasm, no matter how desperately he wanted to follow suit. He let Tim ride it out, giving him time to catch his breath and waited for him to speak up once he was ready.

 

What he didn't expect was the pitiful sob that came instead.

 

_“I'm still hard…”_

 

Okay. Now or never.

 

“Where are you? I'm on my way.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> one day i'll stop writing tim cheating on kon with jason, i swear! 
> 
> but that day is not today


End file.
